Hey Pinky
by korena10
Summary: Sakura hates everything and everyone except Ed and Al Elric. She and Ed love eachother and when Ed and Al visit Konoha will they pursuede Sakura to come with them or will the gang stop her? NarutoFMA crossover! EdSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey Pinky

NarutoFMA Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA. Things would be different if I did...

Quick Summary: Sakura has really known Ed and Al ever since they were kids. She was even there when the two boys failed to bring their mother back. Ever since Sakura lived in Konoha.

Some events will go along with the FMA anime episodes.

Pairings: EdSaku maybe some others later...

**'Inner Selves'**

"talking"

'thinking or talking to inner self'

I'll have the rest of this week and all of next week to work on this since I go on this everyday for updates on other stories I read.

This is my second one and my other one wasn't working out so I wrote this one.

Let's get started.

---------------------------------

She used to think that Sasuke was her love but she didn't know that she was using him to fill up the place in her heart that was for Edward Elric. The two loved eachother but wouldn't tell it to anyone.

Ever since she saw what had happened to Ed and Al that day that they tried to raise their mother she promised that she would never leave them in body or not. She wanted to help them because the boys had taught her some alchemy but now she vowed she would never use it agian until she saw Ed agian. Luckly for her that day wasn't far away.

---------------------------------

Sakura had just finished all her training with Tsunade and she sucessfuly surpassed her. Now she was as happy as she could be until he came back. That's right Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He was now at peace and was ready to have a happy life with his cherry blossom but her feelings for him died along time ago.

---------------------------------

4 months later

---------------------------------

She hated everyone. Ever since they killed her parents on "accident", left her to die on several missions, and let Sasuke have his way with her with out lifting a hand to help she was quiet and filling with rage.

Sakura was slowly withering away. She did missions alone and was alone all together. She lost all her ol friends and hated them with a passion. She hated the whole village. She hated everything except the Elric brothers. Now she would often think about them and long to be with them.

--------------------------------

Tsunade's and Sakura's Birthday

--------------------------------

Everyone has gathered at the center of Konoha to celebrate Tsunade's birthday. But no one bothered to even say happy birthday to Sakura or even notice her exictince.

(Okay I know no talking yet but be patient.)

--------------------------------

Sakura's House

--------------------------------

There she sat on her couch all alone in the dark except the light from the moon outside.(It's night at the party) She was silently crying while looking at a picture of her and the two brothers right before she left to Konoha.

"I want to see them agian." She whispered to herself. At this point she was already at her door about to go out for a walk since she was now used to taking walks at night. She went out and was walking around the gate of the village.

**'I'm telling ya just run away girl get away from it all!' **Inner Sakura was yelling at her trying to help.

'I want to but I can't help but think something's going to happen soon.' Outer Sakura said back quietly.

**'Ya well if ya need advice you know were to find me' **Inner said and everything went quiet.

At this point the whole gang were going on a walk and happened to run into a pissed off Sakura.

"Hey there Sakura!" the blonde boy yelled when he reconized her. All Sakura did was close her eyes and kept walking. The others just stared at her while Naruto glared at her. She and Naruto began to dislike eachother ever since Sakura heard that he helped in the killing of her parents. They all watched as Sakura went from a walk to a jog then a run then a sprint while crying her heart out. When she stopped she was on top of the mountain that had the Hokage's faces carved on it. She took her time to look over the village that she used to call her home but now called her Hell.

---------------------------------

Next Day

---------------------------------

"Ed are you sure we should stop here?" Al asked his older but shorter brother.

"Don't worry Al we won't stay all that long. We'll see if anyone knows where the Philosepher Stone is stay a few days to rest and start off agian." Ed replied while the two walked through the gates to Konoha. 'I wonder if she is still here' Ed thought to himself. The two were told to go to the Hokage's tower to find out where to stay and so there they went.

--------------------------------

Tsunade's Office

--------------------------------

"Well I'll see who can take you in while you're here Elric-kun." Tsunade said with a bored tone and the brothers both bowed. She then whispered something to Shizune and left in a poof of smoke and came back with the whole gang and even Sakura.

"We have some travelers here who need a place to stay anyone willing to house them?" Tsunade asked while standing up. Immediatly the brothers made eye contact with Sakura and she spoke up.

"I'll let them stay with me." and with that everyone in the whole room had a surprised look on their face and some had their jaws dropped.

"Uhh...ok Sakura this is-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura walking up to them and hugging them and the two gladly hugged back. "I missed you two so much." Sakura said when she stepped back. " We missed you too Pinky." Ed said smiling and Sakura only giggled. This made everyone drop their jaws again. They knew no one called her Pinky and if you did she punched you in the gut and teh face but she only giggled when this stranger to them called her Pinky. Tsunade was the first to snap out of it. "How do you know eachother?" She asked confused then everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when Sakura and Ed kiss and hug Al agian. "This-" Sakura began when she broke the kiss."-is Edward Elric my boyfriend and his younger brother Alphonse Elric my bestfriend and we've known eachother ever since birth." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The three all just smiled and Sasuke sent a death glare to Ed and seeing this Sakura punched him square in the face. They all backed away after seeing what she had done and watched Sasuke cringe in pain.

"Don't mess with me teme." was all she said when the three left.

TBC

--------------------------------

Okay first chapter done!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Pinky

Ok now for Chapter 2!

Thanks for the reviews even though there aren't many.

Like I said I have alot of time to update like maybe every 1-3 days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA just imagine if I did...hehe

Recap: Sakura hates everything and everyone except Ed and Al. When the two come to visit Konoha Sakura is overjoyed to see her old friends.

"talking"

'thinking'

**'Inner Self'**

Let's begin.

--------------------------------

"Oi Sakura are you sure it was okay to just punch that guy like that?" Al said as they were walking to Sakura's house.

"It was okay Al don't worry your pretty little head." Sakura replied sweetly when they reached her front door.

"Okay guys home sweet home make yourselves comfortable." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Nice place Sakura but where will Al and I sleep?" Ed asked walking around her living room. Sakura then led the two boys to her room where she had already had spare beds made up.

"Oh..." was all the boys could say. "The bathrooms are down the hall to the left and next to the kitchen." Sakura said returning to the kitchen and bringing out the tea. They all sat down to catch up on what they missed when they were away from eachother.

---------------------------------

Tsunade's Office

---------------------------------

Everyone was still in Tsunade's Office trying to figure out what just happened.

"That was strange." Tsunade said sitting down in her chair. She was annoyed about what Sakura did before she just left while the others were just annoed at Sakura alltogether.

"What if Sakura leaves with them when those two leave?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice. This made Sasuke flinch. "I'm not letting her go that easily." Sasuke said. The others nodded with approval. Everyone wanted her to stay as their toy because they were starting to enjoy seeing her in pain. Tsunade was only mad at her because she believes that Sakura has blown off all of the training she gave her.

----------------------------------

1 week later

----------------------------------

Sakura, Ed, and Al were taking a walk and talking about where they would go when they leave until they were stopped by Sasuke and everybody. When Sakura told the brothers what they've been doing to her they were outraged.

"What do you want." Sakura spat at them. "We aren't going to let you leave." Sasuke said coldly. Agian everybody nodded and walked closer. Sakura and the brothers just stood there ground while the others were getting closer. In the blink of an eye the three were gone and left a pissed off Sasuke, pissed off Naruto, and a mad everyone else.

----------------------------------

At the Main Gate

----------------------------------

The three teens had packed up everything they needed in a large van and hired a driver. They finally got everything and got in the van and started off.

" Sakura we don't even know where we can go." Ed said looking frantic.

"Don't worry Ed we are going to Suna a desert village. I have some friends there taht can let us live with them." Sakura sad calmly. At this point they were now in the desert and Suna was just coming into sight. Sakura got up and went to the driver and whispered something to him and she pushed Ed and Al out of the van and got off. "What was that for!" Ed said now a bit angry. "We are walking the rest of the way there I told the driver where the place is so he can go ahead of us." Sakura said as she and Al started to walk. Ed just started walking.

-----------------------------------

1 hour later

-----------------------------------

Ed dropped to the ground from heat and hunger. "I hate deserts!" Ed said. "Theres nothing but sand for crying out loud!" he got on his hands and knees. "Hey Al where are ya? Al? Hey?!" Ed said looking around.

"Down here." was all Al said before he reached up and grabbed Ed's ankle. Ed screamed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------------

30 min. later

-----------------------------------

A huge pile of sand was next to a panting Ed and an unburied Al and Sakura. Ed was stuck unburing Al while Sakura determined how much longer they had to walk. "I don't understand why you keep falling in!" Ed said yelling at Al. "I get full." "Full?! Full of what?!" Ed kick Al in the chest and sand poured out of his armor buring Ed. Sakura and Al snickered and moved away when Ed popped out and started chasing Al.

Sakura saw this and told Al to start running toward Suna and surly they got there in no time.

Then there at the gate was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara waiting for them. Sakura walked up to Temari and they hugged eachother. She and Temari became close friends and Sakura always told her everything they the others in Konoha did to her. The Sand Sibs understood everything and hated them for doing so to Sakura. Sakura was also friends friends with Kankuro and Gaara. She even got Gaara to smile at her when she would visit.

TBC

------------------------------------

Okay Chapter 2 done!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Pinky

Chapter 3

Well I know I haven't updated in a while but I'll now try to do my best and it may be a little short but I'll also update sonner to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA so don't sue okay?

Recap: Sakura left with Ed and Al to Suna to meet up with the Sand Sibs.

"talking"

'thinking'

**'Inner Self/Demons'**

Let's start

-----------------------------------------------

In Suna

-----------------------------------------------

"So what'll we do since your stuff is all ready here huh?" Temari asked while all the boys were walking far behind.

"We could go to the mall and go on a shopping spree. I need new clothes anyway since my clothes aren't made for the hot weather here." Sakura replied when all the boys yelled out in disagreement.

"Well that settles it me and Saku-chan will go while you guys can hang around the house then, See Ya." and with that the two girls left leaving Kankuro, Gaara, Ed, and Al.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ed a little annoyed at the girls. Then Gaara left and the three remaining boys went out for a big lunch.

----------------------------------------------

At the Mall

----------------------------------------------

"So we got all the clothes you need and some extras so what do you want to do?" Temari asked as they sat down at a cafe.

"Well we can just go buy the first thing that we like just like we used to." Sakura said looking at some of her clothes she bought.

"Well Gaara has been getting a little mad at all the money we've been using but hell I don't care let's go!" then the two went off shopping at every store getting a 50 discount for beig related to the Kazekage.

----------------------------------------------

2 hours later

----------------------------------------------

The two nins sat down in a lounge with at least 21 bags of clothes, acsessories, and shoes.

"That was the best shopping spree I've ever had." Sakura said looking at a purse she bought before they stopped.

"Just imagine how mad Gaara will be when he sees the reciptes." Sakura said passing the reciptes to Temari. When she saw the total amount of them all she almost had a heart attack.

"Gaara's going to kill us if he finds out!" Temari yelled to the air. Just then Gaara appeared behind Temari and took the recipts out of her hands and at least 3 veins popped in his head at the same time and tore up the recipt into at least 100,234 pieces and glared one of his famous Im-gonna-kill-you-five-times glare at the two female nins. They grabbed their stuff and sprinted out of the mall when they saw Gaara's sand start to come towards them.

"I think he's mad about the recipte Temari." Sakura said between gasps of breath due to they were running around Suna for the last 11/2 hours.

----------------------------------------------

With the Other Three

----------------------------------------------

Ed and Kankuro decided to have a drinking contest at a local pub and now they were still going after 9 bottles of sake for each of them. Since it was now 9:00 p.m. Gaara stopped chasing the girls and they were starting to make their way back to the tower where they lived when they heard a crash and yelling. They ran over to see the two boys now chugging down bottle after bottle of sake. This pissed off Temari and Sakura.

'I'm gonna kill him' was al that Sakura was replaying in her mind. **'Just think of the hangover they will have it will suck to be them!'** 'That's going to be entertaining to see.' **'What do you think we should do to them?'** Inner Sakura asked pondering the answers herself. 'Well...' (Evil stuff too mature will be said)

'Those idiots just wait 'till I get my hands on them!' Temari was furious.(She said other stuff about touturing them but it's too mature to be put into words)

They even pissed off Gaara but he was still pissed off at the girls so he was beyond pissed, but now he was imagining the amount he would have to pay for the sake they've been drinking. This made him shudder and grab them with his sand and take them by force back to the tower.

-----------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

!R&R! or else I'll send Elmo to haunt you in your sleep! 


End file.
